To set up various types of data communications calls, several parameters often need to be negotiated over various protocols. Packets of data will be sent from various sources to destinations according to the various protocols. Call failures can be caused by latency and other forms of delays (e.g. lost packets, etc) throughout a packet based communications system. Inasmuch as providers desire to reduce call failures and other types of ailments associated with a communications network, it is desirous to be able to analyze packet streams and their corresponding attributes as they pass though one or more networks. But tracking packet streams as they are communicated from a first protocol to a second protocol (and so on) has been problematic. So too has been providing a way for multiple entities to access the packet-stream data, especially in a way that is scaleable and free from proprietary code and solutions.